


You're Not My First

by porkcutletbowltrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Time, First Time Making Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensual Sex, casual flashbacks, first published smut fic, forking, minor mention of an OC, nsfwyurioweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletbowltrash/pseuds/porkcutletbowltrash
Summary: “I know, Yura. And I really want you to, but I mean, losing your virginity is a big deal.”Yuri froze in Otabek’s arms. So that was why Otabek was hesitant towards the idea of spending the night. Otabek had thought that Yuri was still a virgin. The idea was almost laughable to Yuri; how could a three-time gold medalist male figure skater not have lost his virginity by the time he was eighteen? Especially with as many fans as he had since the beginning of his professional career. If there was one thing for sure, Yuri Plisetsky was indeed no longer innocent in that sense.He tried to keep his face straight, but couldn’t help the smile that trickled into his voice, “Beka, you’re not my first.”





	You're Not My First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! So, I have a confession to make, this is my first published smut fic. I'm an avid lover of smut, but I've never actually written any before, so I'm super nervous and excited to release this to all of you. This is the first post for NSFWYurioWeek on Tumblr so I guess I'll be getting practice in during the week. I hope you all love the story and lemme know what you think. 
> 
> -S.A.M.

“Beka…” Yuri mumbled from where he was snuggled against his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Can we talk?”  
“Sure,” Beka paused scrolling through his Instagram feed and leaned his head against Yuri’s, “Is something wrong, Yura?”  
Yuri Plisetsky wasn’t really the type that was embarrassed or shy about things; he was loud and blunt normally, but when Otabek Altin was tossed into the vicinity of something so…serious, Yuri suddenly found himself blushing as much as a shy teenage virgin.  
“No,” He replied quietly as he looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…”  
Otabek stayed quiet while Yuri tried to find another way to broach the subject. Even though they had been officially dating for almost seven months at this point, their relationship had stayed stuck in between chaste kisses while cuddling on the couch and sensual teasing that didn’t lead anywhere. Not that Yuri really minded if Otabek wasn’t ready for sex, but it was beginning to wear on him. He was tired of jacking off at night when he left Otabek’s apartment after the playful teasing that had been exchanged. He wanted to be surrounded by Otabek after those teases, to feel surrounded by Beka’s warmth and smell his earthy scent on the sheets in the morning.  
“Yuri?” Otabek’s deep voice rumbled.  
“Can we…” Yuri blushed slightly and spoke even softer, “Can we have sex?”  
At first, Yuri thought maybe Otabek hadn’t heard him since he stayed quiet once more. He couldn’t tell if the silence was a good thing or a bad thing, but the tension was rather nerve wracking.  
Finally, Otabek let out a soft sigh, “I love you, Yura. Do you think you’re ready for that?”  
This was something Yuri wasn’t expecting his lover to say, “What do you mean, Beka?”  
Turning to face his lover, Otabek caressed Yuri’s cheek with his thumb gently, “Are you ready to have sex, Yuri? I don’t want to push you into something you aren’t ready for.”  
“Otabek, I’m ready. I’ve been ready. I want you.” Yuri looked up into Otabek’s brown eyes, searching for a hint as to what the stoic man was thinking.  
With another sigh, Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms into a hug and rested his chin a top Yuri’s head, “I know, Yura. And I really want you to, but I mean, losing your virginity is a big deal.”

Yuri froze in Otabek’s arms. So that was why Otabek was hesitant towards the idea of spending the night. Otabek had thought that Yuri was still a virgin. The idea was almost laughable to Yuri; how could a three-time gold medalist male figure skater not have lost his virginity by the time he was eighteen? Especially with as many fans as he had since the beginning of his professional career. If there was one thing for sure, Yuri Plisetsky was indeed no longer innocent in that sense.  
He tried to keep his face straight, but couldn’t help the smile that trickled into his voice, “Beka, you’re not my first.”  
Otabek stilled and looked down at his cute Russian boyfriend, “You lost your…”  
Yuri hummed and smiled at him, “I figured you’d have guessed that. I mean, with all those Yuri Angels’ and all,” He couldn’t help at chuckle softly at the look on his lovers face, “Besides, I’m eighteen. When did you lose your virginity?”  
Otabek’s cheeks turned slightly darker, almost as if he was blushing in his very own Otabek way, “I was nineteen.”  
Yuri gave a rye smile, “You lost it later on then, old man, eh?”  
Otabek bit his lip softly and looked away from Yuri, “Nineteen isn’t old. It’s a respectable age. It’s older than you were and I was an adult. When did you lose yours?”  
Yuri hummed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek softly in apology for the joke, “I was fifteen.”  
“Fifteen,” Otabek sighed, “You were still screaming at every single person who breathed too close to you back then. How on earth did you allow somebody to get close enough to fuck you?”  
“The team went out for a night. Mila and the other older skaters wanted to go to a club. I was too young to go in technically, since I wasn’t 18 yet, so they managed to sneak me in. You know how I am when I’m drunk; I was a lot tamer after a few beers back then.”  
Otabek smiled and kissed Yuri’s nose softly, “You still are. You are the most clingy drunk I’ve seen since Katsudon.”  
“I am not. Have you seen how disgusting Yuuri is when he is drunk? He gets naked, Beka. I manage to keep my clothes on, at least.”  
“Until we get home,” Otabek purred, “Katsudon still clings to Viktor though. You’re the same way, you demand that I only pay attention to you. Granted, you do that anyways when you're sober.” He ran a hand through Yuri’s soft white blonde hair, “Maybe it’s because you’re both named Yuri.”  
“And that is where our similarities end, Otabek.” Yuri pouted as he turned away from his lover.  
Otabek chuckled softly and pulled Yuri closer, “Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?”  
Yuri couldn’t say ‘yes’ fast enough.

o.O.o

The first time Yuri had sex was an interesting experience, to say the least. He’d admit that he was running high off the alcohol running through his blood, but he wasn’t as far gone as he had led him to believe. He had been standing at the bar, a beer in his hand as he watched people grind and dance with each other. Mila had tried pulling him out onto the club floor with the rest of them, where he had stayed for a while, but eventually made the excuse of needing a drink to escape the hot sweaty pit of people that were far too close to him for comfort…at least while he was sober.  
He had felt the stranger’s eyes wander over him before he had seen the man. He had been tall with brown hair that was clean and perfect. He had expected to find someone like this at a business conference than in a hole in the wall club in the middle of downtown St. Petersburg. Yuri remembered him coming up to him and offering to buy him a drink. One drink led to two and then to four and the next thing he remembered after that was straddling his lap as they kissed.  
“Let me show you a good time tonight,” the stranger had said in his smooth as honey voice.  
“Okay,” Yuri couldn’t belive the response that his tongue had formulated, but after a second thought, he didn’t mind going home with this stranger. He was very handsome, at least from what Yuri could tell. Things were blurring together a bit, but that didn’t matter in this moment. He could finally do normal teenage things without Yakov or Lilia having a hawk eye on him.  
“My place or yours?”  
“Yours.” Yuri pulled the man into another kiss as he ran his hands up the strangers’ chest.

He didn’t really remember getting to the strangers’ home, but he did remember the rough caresses, the drunken groping and the sloppy kisses that followed. 

o.O.o

His first night with Otabek had been so much different than what he remembered it being like with the stranger that had taken his virginity via one-night stand.  
“Are you alright, Yura?” Otabek would stop every so often to ask as he hovered over Yuri, his fingers dancing gently across Yuri’s nipples as he asked. Yuri would nod and pull him in for a kiss in response. Unlike the stranger's kisses that had been all over the place, Otabeks had been soft and gentle, like he was handling something precious to him. Otabek was soft and sweet, but passionate.  
“Beka…” Yuri moaned softly as Otabek’s lips danced across his collarbone and his fingers palmed his clothed cock.  
“Hmm?”  
“I want you,” Yuri whined softly as his fingers brushed softly against the undercut and then intertwined with the messy strands.  
“You already have me.” Otabek smiled and brushed a kiss against Yuri’s lips as he played softly with the waist of Yuri’s underwear.  
Yuri whined, “I want to feel you.”  
“Here then. Feel all you want.” Otabek pulled Yuri’s hand down to his boxers before catching Yuri’s lips in a gentle kiss once more. He palmed Otabek a few times, before pulling his hard cock from its confines. He wrapped his slender fingers around the weeping head and began to stroke.  
“Yura,” Otabek panted softly as he leaned his forehead against Yuri’s, “Want you. Wanted you for a long time.”  
It was Yuri’s turn to smiled as he picked up the pace slightly around Otabek’s member, “You have me.”  
“Yura,” Otabek captured his lips within his own once more, before breaking away and quickly yanking off Yuri’s last scrap of clothing. He grabbed Yuri’s cock and started sliding his fingers over it at the same pace that Yuri was pleasuring him.  
Yuri bit his lip to keep a moan from slipping out but allowed his hips to jerk forward in need. The stranger had loved it when Yuri had slammed his hips forward in need; he’d loved to tease Yuri enough to the point of breaking before he took him. He was hoping in a way that something similar would happen with his lover.  
Otabek hummed softly and brought a hand down to Yuri’s hip, “Wait, baby. Not yet, Yura.”  
“Beka…” Yuri whined but was soon cut off as Otabek climbed down his body, trailing kisses down to his cock, “Ota…”  
Otabek kissed the tip of Yuri’s member once before swirling his tongue around the tip of Yuri’s cock, making his lover gasp in surprised pleasure. His first time around, Yuri had been sort of turned off by oral sex. He had remembered the stranger face fucking him as Yuri tried to catch breaths in the few seconds that his throat was clear. He hadn’t really enjoyed the feeling of the man's cock being shoved between his lips; the feeling of not being able to breathe as he was more or less forced into deep throating his partner. But with Otabek, the experience was entirely different. Otabek wasn’t rushing towards release – he was being soft and sensual, making not of what Yuri liked and didn’t like. As Otabek’s tongue drifted across the vein on the underside of Yuri’s cock, Yuri moaned loudly for the first time that night. Otabek hummed softly around his shaft at the noise and took him deeper into the warm wet heat of his mouth. 

If Yuri hadn’t had his breath taken away by pleasure, he was sure he’d be choking on his own spit as he watched his lover take him deeper. He curled his fingers softy in Otabek’s hair as he suckled lovingly on Yuri’s shaft, mewling to show Otabek how much he was enjoying it. He could feel pleasure rising from deep within him and he knew what this meant. He was getting close.  
With a soft tug to Otabek’s hair, he panted, “Don’t wanna come this way.”  
Otabek popped off Yuri’s member and smiled softly before swirling his tongue around the tip of Yuri’s cock once more, “I could always give you two orgasms.”  
Yuri’s breath was taken once more from him and he blushed slightly in shyness, “Wanna come with you in me. Please, Ota?”  
Otabek crawled back up and kissed Yuri’s lips softly once, “I need to prepare you first Yura. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Yuri nodded softly and nosed his boyfriend’s cheek lovingly, “Spread yourself, Yura.” As he watched Otabek reach over to the bedside table for lube, Yuri got an idea. His beautiful Beka had pleasured him so far until he had seen stars, but he wasn’t really reciprocating. The thought of giving Otabek pure pleasure was extremely arousing to him and he soon found himself lying on top of his lover, his ass on display for Otabek and his boyfriends cock ready to be taken into his mouth in a perfect sixty-nine.  
Otabek let out a soft groan of pleasure, “Yura…are you sure?”  
Yuri traced his tongue over Otabek’s cock in response, trying to be just as tender as Beka had been to him.  
“Jesus, Yuri.” Otabek panted softly as he caressed Yuri’s ass, “So beautiful.”  
Yuri purred around Otabek’s cock and was pleased to hear and gentle moan come from his lover's lips. He let his tongue explore Otabek’s body and occasionally allowed his teeth to softly graze against his skin as well. This was very different compared to his first time with a stranger. 

He jumped softly as he felt Otabek’s finger swirl around his opening, but relaxed softly when Otabek mumbled soothing words to him. It’d been a while since he’d had anything in his ass and the feeling of Otabek’s fingers softly massaging his hole softly, had left a feeling of pleasure and a feeling of anxiety in him. He remembered the first time hurting some, but he was sure that the alcohol had taken off the edge.  
“Shhh, baby.” Otabek mumbled softly as Yuri popped off his cock for a second to catch his breath and to clench his ass together, “It’s just me. I’m gonna go really slow, Yura. Gonna make you feel so good.”  
Yuri laid his head softly against Otabek’s thigh, as he softly laid a kiss to the base of his lover’s shaft. Otabek massaged his ass cheek softly as he slowly inserted a finger within his boyfriend, “Deep breath, Yurashka. Relax baby.” Yuri nodded softly and tried to relax as he tongued softly at his boyfriend’s hard member.

Once he was as relaxed as he could be, Otabek slowly started fingering him; searching his walls for that spot that he knew would cause Yuri immense pleasure. He could tell when he grazed that spot by the way Yuri tensed up and moaned loudly.  
“Found it.” He mumbled to himself as he grazed that spot once more.  
“B-Beka…” Yuri groaned softly before he started to tongue at his lover’s member. Otabek panted softly as he slowly worked Yuri open, adding fingers and lube when Yuri could take it. By the time Otabek was three fingers deep inside Yuri, his boyfriend was already spasming around him.  
“Beka.” Yuri whined as he thrust back onto Otabek’s fingers, wanting him to go faster, “Want you.”  
Otabek smiled and removed his fingers that had caused Yuri to whine even more, “I’m pretty sure we’ve already established that you have me, Yura.”  
Yuri panted and tried to reach for Otabek’s fingers, “Fuck you…”  
“I know you do Yura.” Otabek chuckled softly, “Come here, baby.”

Yuri slid off Otabek after kissing his cock head once more and locked their lips together instead. They shared a few gentle kisses as they lay next to each other, bodies and hands intertwined, their weeping cocks brushing against each other.  
Yuri pulled away panting softly, “Please Otabek. I want to feel you.”  
Otabek brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair from Yuri’s eyes, “Ready? Wanna spoon you.”  
Yuri nodded and allowed Otabek to kiss him once more, before rolling onto his side. Otabek’s arms wrapped around him, swallowing Yuri’s smaller body into its warmth as they tangled their legs together. Otabek took Yuri’s hand and guided it down to his own cock before lining his own with Yuri’s opening. Yuri’s fingers moved over his own soft in soft timely strokes; teasing but not allowing him to finish – he wanted Beka to finish him. When he felt the soft pressure of Beka at his entrance he moaned softly and curled closer to his boyfriend, wanting to be closer.  
“I love you, Yuri.”, Otabek trailed kisses on his neck in between words.  
“I love you to Otchka.” 

Otabek’s cock sunk into Yuri steadily, filing up Yuri’s hole in a way that Yuri couldn’t ever remember feeling before. He hadn’t felt this way when the stranger had taken his virginity. He hadn’t felt this same sensation when he had played with his ass before. This was a new feeling and Yuri was overwhelmed by how much he had loved it.  
Yuri hadn’t even realized he was tearing up until Otabek stilled within him and kissed as his collarbone, “Yurshka? Are you alright baby? Does it hurt? I can pull out if you— “  
“No!” Yuri slid further back into Otabek so his cock was fully embedded in Yuri’s ass, “It…Otchka, y-you feel better than I ever imagined.” He knew it was sappy somewhere in the back of his mind. He knew that his normal self would be yelling in embarrassment at the sappiness, but he didn’t care. He was surrounded in Otabek, in his lover, and he couldn’t have ever happier. Not even winning a gold held the same emotion as the one he was experiencing now.  
Otabek hummed in his ear and slowly started to thrust into him, looking for his spot. Yuri continued to pleasure himself with one hand while gripping onto Otabek with the other.  
“Yura,” Otabek groaned happily in his ear, “Yurachka, you’re so tight. So beautiful.”

Then Otabek changed his angle slightly, leaning back and aiming upwards into Yuri’s ass as he thrust forward. Yuri could’ve cried when Otabek’s cock hit that spot within him. His body arched forwards in Beka’s arms in pleasure and Yuri’s hand sped up as he jerked himself off. Otabek moaned softly at the sight and continued thrusting into that spot, making Yuri grow louder and louder in volume.  
“Beka!” Yuri moaned as Otabek’s hand slowly moved towards Yuri’s cock, batting his hands away to pleasure he lover on his own, “Faster…”  
“You got it, Yura.” And Otabek sped up, he was pounding into Yuri’s body while still remaining sensual. He hit Yuri’s spot rapidly as his hand flew up and down Yuri’s shaft. His lover was screaming practically, clawing at Otabek’s arms in pleasure, making his ass even tighter around Beka’s cock.  
“I’m close…” Yuri panted in between pleasurable screeches and moans.  
“So beautiful, Yura.” Beka mumbled in his lover's ear as he kept slamming into Yuri’s prostate, “All mine.”

Yuri could feel his heavy balls tightening and the feeling deep within him about ready to shred its way out of his body. He was co close to falling over the edge. It was like standing on a cliff, he just needed one more push, one more thrust and he would fall into the beautiful depths of bliss. He twisted his head back and used a shaking hand to pull Otabek’s face to his own. He locked their lips in a passionate kiss as Otabek thrust deeply into him. 

He had fallen over the edge. His cock was sputtering come across the sheets of Otabek’s bed and across his belly. His ass was fluttering around the cock inside of him. He was vaguely aware of Otabek’s pants and groans as he two fell over the edge. He panted heavily and pulled Otabek’s arms tighter around him as he started drifting into the darkness. 

o.O.o

“Yura.” Yuri woke to a rough hand carding through his hair gently. He hummed sleepily and peeled one of his blue-green eyes open. Otabek sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, petting his hair softly as he smiled gently down at him.  
“Beka…five more minutes…” he whined softly and shut his eyes again.  
Otabek gave a soft chuckle and let his hand trail down to caress Yuri’s cheek, “I brought you coffee, my love.”  
That caused Yuri to peek an eye open once more to look up at his boyfriend, “With milk?”  
“And three table spoons of sugar.” Otabek purred, before leaning down to graze his lips across his sleepy boyfriend’s forehead.  
“W-what time is it?” Yuri mumbled softly as he pushed himself up on his elbows.  
“Nine. You were exhausted last night, so I cleaned you up really quick and came back to bed.” Otabek set the mug of coffee down on the side table and leaned back against the headboard as he pulled Yuri to his side, “How’re you feeling this morning?”  
“Hmm.” Yuri hummed as he leaned his head against his boyfriend’s chest, “Amazing.”  
Otabek purred and rubbed a hand up and down Yuri’s arm softly, “Good. Sore?”  
“Does feeling thoroughly fucked count?”  
“It depends, I guess.” Yuri could hear the smile in Otabek’s voice.

Yuri was on cloud 9. He had spent the night with his Otchka. He’d been surrounded by Otabek and he couldn’t have been happier. He may not have lost his virginity to Otabek Altin, but he had lost his heart to him.


End file.
